1. Field of Invention
At least one embodiment is directed to a system and methods for automatically detecting and enabling mobile telephone capability within a given location, such as a vehicle, and typically within an automobile.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Recent years have seen a proliferation of portable electronic devices such as mobile (cellular) telephones. This proliferation has also led to an increase in the number of people using cellular telephones while driving in cars.
Many luxury cars are now available with built-in and hands-free communication capability. For example, some cars come equipped with a built-in car phone that includes an external antenna mounted on the vehicle. Others may have integrated handsfree sets that allow a user to connect their mobile phone to the car's systems, such as the car's external antenna and/or audio systems and in some applications independent integrated transceiver circuitry.
Bluetooth™ wireless technology facilitates mobile communication in vehicles. Bluetooth™ is a manufacturer-independent standard for the wireless connection of electronic devices over short distances. Bluetooth™ enhances the comfort, convenience, and safety, of automotive communications by enabling wireless connections between a mobile phone and other devices in the vehicle. Bluetooth™ functionality depends on which Bluetooth™ profiles the devices support: The Bluetooth™ Handsfree Profile enables handsfree communication through a wireless connection between mobile phone and the car phone or devices. The Bluetooth™ SIM Access Profile on the other hand offers the additional possibility of using certain car phones to access the contact and ID data stored on the SIM card of the user's mobile phone. In the mobile phone, the mobile communication is de-activated, meaning the GSM or CDMA functionality of a mobile phone is in a quasi off mode: the mobile phone merely “lends” the car phone the information stored on its SIM card.
The Bluetooth™ SIM access allows a user to enjoy the benefits of a car phone with external GSM antenna (such as improved reception and audio quality), and handsfree mode, while maintaining the GSM identity (i.e., the phone number and SIM card) of the user's mobile phone. Via the Bluetooth™ SIM Access Profile, the car system can access the SIM card of a compatible mobile phone and log onto the GSM network. As soon as the user gets out of the car or presses a certain button on his mobile phone, the receiving mode is deactivated, and the mobile phone automatically logs back onto its mobile network.